


Fire that burns gold

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Kudos: 22





	Fire that burns gold

"Rei, what are you doing?" Minako asked when Rei pushed her on the bed.  
"Sorry... you're just... too hot" said Rei, kissing her roughly, forcing her tongue inside her mouth. Surprised, Minako didn't know what to do. Rei's tongue explored her mouth, her knee parted her legs.  
"Mmmm... I love you, my Venus" black haired senshi broke the kiss and looked at her best friend.  
"Listen, Rei, I like you, but..." Minako was completely confused. Rei stripped her blouse, revealing her round breasts. Moment later Minako's blouse was on the floor.  
Rei pressed her body to her blonde's friend. Their breasts mashed against each other.  
"Damn, I love your body" Rei moaned and kissed Minako's ear. "You are my sex goddess"  
"Oh... ohhh...." Minako moaned as Rei's hand worked between her legs. "I... we.... shouldn't... ohhhhh...."  
Rei kissed her lips again. "Sorry.... but you just feel so fuckin' good, Minako" she said, kissing her friend's breasts.  
"Ohhhh...." Minako moaned, Rei's tongue was driving her completely crazy. "I'm going.... ohhhh.... aaaahhhh!!!!" she made a long cry when she came.  
"Now, how do you like it, my Venus?" Rei smiled to her and kissed her again.  
All Minako could do was to return the kiss as best as she could.


End file.
